


Today and days like it

by evilleaper



Series: Twilight [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilleaper/pseuds/evilleaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm visits Jonathan on Ceti Alpha V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today and days like it

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. Sadly Jon and Malcolm are the property of Paramount. No disrespect or infringement to copyright is intended. 
> 
> Warnings: Angst. 
> 
> Authors Notes: This story is told from Malcolm’s point of view and is based on the season 3 episode Twilight. Jonathan has anterograde amnesia and cannot form new memories. Please keep in mind that it contains Australian spelling and is unbetaed. If you find a mistake please feel free to point it out to me. Weird point of view.

The unpredictable weather patterns on Ceti Alpha V always make putting down a little rocky and I raise a hand to the bulkhead, bracing myself for the inevitable impact and the day ahead of me as the planet’s surface looms closer.

T’pol is waiting a short distance from the landing pad when the shuttle finally shudders to a stop and the door opens.

As usual she is alone, a solitary almost ageless figure standing against an unforgiving and inhospitable background. Dependable and enduring -- calm even as the unstable conditions continue to stir and unsettle the air around her. 

I take my first step forward. Resolved to all she will tell me and what I will find here. 

Jonathan would have woken by now. He would have been informed about the condition that brought him to this planet and the life he now lives with Enterprise’s former science officer. She would have also told him about my visit and explained the reasons why I wasn’t there when he woke up.

Thankfully, I remind myself, his confusion won’t last long. 

He will be glad to see me. Greeting me as an old friend, we will shake hands first and then embrace. Jonathan’s face will beam when he finally releases me, his eyes bright; smiling at me in a way that never ceases to melt my heart or to remind me why I fell in love with him.  
Once our reunion is complete he will insist on showing me around the small house he shares with T’pol along with the compound of the surrounding area. I have seen it all before, but I will look and listen as attentively as if it is all brand new.

T’pol will prepare lunch and then announce that she has errands to run and neighbours she needs to call on. We will share a knowing look before she goes. I am aware that she has developed feelings for him; that in many ways my visits only serve to remind us both of the past and the futures we had planned, but never got to enjoy.

The unchangeable nature of Jonathan’s illness means that many aspects of today are set, yet nothing about it is easy.

Wind howls and the sky above continues to grow darker as I draw closer to the woman who has become carer, and sometimes confidant; her blank features giving no clue to the great burden she carries on my behalf. I feel my chest tighten, angst mixed with anticipation after so many weeks separated from Jonathan, hastening my strides. 

Not long after T’pol leaves he will close the distance between us. There will be no tentative push or slide of lips. His mouth and hands will be as demanding as I remember. 

Despite the number of false starts we endured throughout our years on Enterprise we had only been officially involved a few days when Jonathan was hurt. Kissing is not new, not something he has to relearn. What comes later, the unpractised act of making love is however. I had planned to make a move in that direction after movie night all those years ago, but we never quite made it. 

He doesn’t remember my other visits or how many times we have made love. Each time, for him at least, is our first. Unchartered territory that we would explore. I used to think that when we finally became lovers we would learn one another together, but fate is seems has deemed that will not be the case and I have long given up thinking it matters. 

Afterwards we will lie amongst the tangled bedclothes in Jonathan’s room, still touching as our bodies cool. His eyes will fill with tears, joy and relief overwhelming him. My heart fuller than I have words to express. We will rise again before T’pol returns to eat the food she has provided for us and the rest of the day will be spent discussing my role as Captain of the Intrepid and Starfleet’s plans to expand the colonies.

Every moment we share, precious beyond words.

“Captain Reed.” 

T’pol raises a hand in greeting as I come to a stop in front of her. The strengthening wind making it necessary to shout above it. “I trust your journey was without incident?” 

I nod that it was and without further delay we turn together towards the encampment a few hundred metres away, then fall into step alongside one another for the next phase of my visit. 

“Everything is in order,” she informs me as we walk. Her pace matching my own as we both battle against the increasingly inclement weather. 

“And Jonathan?” I ask, glancing sideways. “How is he?”

“Safe,” she returns.

I lift my chin; acknowledging what she has said then direct my eyes forward. Jonathan’s safety has been my priority since the beginning. There is no cure for his condition, no way to slow the rotation of the planet or to lengthen our time together. I may never be the man my father wanted me to be or the Captain Jonathan Archer was during his years commanding the Enterprise, but I know until any of those thing change, today and days like it, will be all we have.

End


End file.
